Kakashi Mask
by Princess Savoki
Summary: Tim 7, Tim 8, Tim 10, dan Team Gai berkumpul di taman. Tiba-tiba Naruto mengusulkan rencana yaitu membuka masker Kakashi. Teman-temannya menyetujui usul Naruto. Tentunya mereka semua penasaran bagaimana wajah Kakashi di balik maskernya itu. Eh, sayangnya karena rencana itulah Tenten pingsan. Apa yang menyebabkan Tenten pingsan? . . / RnR? / Mau Request Fic?


Di pagi hari yang cerah. Tepatnya di desa Konoha terlihat sekumpulan orang yang sedang bermain-main di taman. Ada yang sedang bermain ayunan, memakan makanan ringan, mengobrol, dan lainnya.

"Nyam nyam nyam..."

"Jangan makan mulu, Chouji!" seru gadis yang beriris _aquamarine_ tersebut. Rambut panjang pirangnya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Tangan gadis itu merebut paksa bungkusan keripik kentang dari tangan besar laki-laki gendut itu.

"Ino! Kau menyebalkan!" balas Chouji. Bibirnya merengut kesal.

"HAHA! Kau itu sudah gendut Chouji! Jangan membuat tubuhmu lebih gendut lagi!" ledek Kiba yang tiba-tiba lewat. Tetapi ia buru-buru kabur sebelum Chouji mengejarnya.

"Grrr... Awas kau, Kiba!" seru Chouji kesal. Sementara tangannya mulai meraba-raba saku celananya dan memgambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Untung saja aku membawa persediaan makanan lagi," ujar Chouji lega dan kembali memakan makanannya. Sementara Ino menatap Chouji datar dan buru-buru pergi meninggalkannya.

 _Swiiingg!_

Begitulah bunyi ayunan yang berayun itu. Tampak seorang gadis berambut indigo dan beiris _amethyst_ itu asik bermain ayunan. Hinata terus saja mengayunkan ayunannya. Ia tidak menyadari kalau-

BRUK!

"AH!"

-ia mengayunkan ayunan terlalu kencang dan mengenai lelaki berpakaian hijau. Tentu saja lelaki itu langsung terjatuh dan memegang dahirnya yang kini tampak kebiruan.

"Ah! Lee-san!" Hinata buru-buru turun dari ayunannya dan menghampiri lelaki beralis tebal itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja," ujar Hinata menyesal. Ia langsung mengobati dahi Lee yang memar itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Hinata! Ini tidak sakit kok karena aku selalu memiliki SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!"

Lee langsung bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya dan berteriak sambil berlari gembira ala Gai-sensei. Sedangkan Hinata menatap Lee dengan tatapan aneh. Astaga! Lee kau aneh sekali.

Semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Lalu, kemana tokoh utama yang selalu muncul di anime dan manga ini?

* * *

 **NARUTO FANFICTION**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja. Tetapi plot dan cerita ini buatan saya.**

 **Genre: Humor and Romance  
**

 **Pairing: Kakashi - Tenten (KakaTen)  
**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, dan sebagainya :v**

 **Summary:** **Tim 7, Tim 8, Tim 10, dan Team Gai berkumpul di taman. Tiba-tiba Naruto mengusulkan rencana yaitu membuka masker Kakashi. Teman-temannya menyetujui usul Naruto. Tentunya mereka semua penasaran bagaimana wajah Kakashi di balik maskernya itu. Eh, sayangnya karena rencana itulah Tenten pingsan. Apa yang menyebabkan Tenten pingsan? ._.**

* * *

Yap. Sekarang Naruto menatap teman-temannya bosan. Ia sekarang duduk di atas batu besar yang dikelilingi hamparan bunga lavender. Ehm, wangi bunga ini mengingatkannya pada Hinata. Hinata memiliki wangi yang sama dengan wangi bunga lavender. Haish.. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto?

"Argh! BOSAN!" gerutu Naruto. Kemudian ia mulai membuka mulutnya lebar dan menguap ngantuk. Hmm.. Biasanya ia yang selalu menciptakan suasana ceria pada teman-temannya. Tetapi kenapa sekarang ia malah jadi buntu begini?

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepala Naruto. Naruto mulai tersenyum aneh. Ah, akhirnya ia tahu! Naruto mulai merencanakan sesuatu. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak penasaran bagaimana rencana Naruto itu?

"HEI TEMAN-TEMAN!" teriak Naruto kencang sambil mengayunkan tangannya bermaksud memanggil teman-temannya untuk menghampirinya. Lalu, teman-temannya menoleh dan menghampirinya.

"Heh? Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Iya, ada apa Naruto?" tanya Shino.

"Pasti kau merencanakan sesuatu lagi, kan?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Hehehe..." Naruto tersenyum lebar yang memperlihatkan giginya. Setelah teman-temannya berkumpul mengelilinginya yang membentuk lingkaran itu ia mulai berbicara.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan itu benar! Aku memang merencanakan sesuatu!" seru Naruto berapi-api.

"Sudah cepat berbicara pada intinya! Jangan bertele-tele!" ujar Neji.

"Oke, jadi begini. Pastinya kalian penasaran kan bagaimana wajah Kakashi-sensei bila maskernya terbuka? Nah, aku memiliki rencana untuk membuat Kakashi-sensei membuka maskernya itu! Jangan-jangan bibirnya guru Kakashi lebar lagi!"

"Heh? Naruto! Kita sudah melakukannya berkali-kali dan selalu saja gagal. Sudahlah! Jangan macam-macam!" balas Sakura malas.

"Memang iya sih! Tetapi kan itu dulu kita melakukannya hanya bertiga dengan Sasuke. Kalau kita melakukannya bersama anggota tim lain pasti bisa!" seru Naruto yang menginginkan rencana ini harus dilakukan.

"Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran sih.." celetuk Tenten. Wajahnya mulai menerawang ke atas memikirkan bagaimana wajah Kakashi bila maskernya terbuka. Apakah tampan? Atau bibirnya lebar seperti yang dikatakan Naruto?

"Kalau Tenten-chan penasaran. Aku juga sama!" seru Lee sambil menepuk bahu Tenten keras.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Lee!" ujar Tenten. Kedua iris hazelnya menatap wajah Lee dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku juga penasaran dengan wajah guru Kakashi.." ujar Hinata pelan.

"Bukan kau saja, Hinata! Aku juga!" seru Kiba.

"Aneh-aneh saja kau, Naruto.." komentar Sai sambil memperlihatkan 'senyum palsu'-nya.

"Aku tidak akan mengikuti rencana anehmu ini," ujar Shikamaru malas dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Kau ini teman tidak sih?" seru Ino keras. Itu membuat Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang. Lalu, Shikamaru kembali lagi menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Yasudahlah. Tetapi aku tidak ikutan, ya. Hanya mendengarkan kalian saja," ujar Shikamaru pasrah.

"Oke, intinya kalian semua penasaran, kan? Oh ya! Tenten kau ahli dalam senjata, kan? Bagaimana kalau kau menggunakan gulungan hijaumu untuk mengikat guru Kakashi?" jelas Naruto sambil bertanya pada Tenten.

"Iya, aku ahli senjata. Tetapi kan Kakashi-sensei adalah ninja yang pintar! Kalau kita langsung mengikatnya pasti ketahuanlah!" balas Tenten.

"Yang dikatakan Tenten benar juga. Bodoh sekali kau Naruto!" ejek Sakura.

"Ehm, iya sih. Tapi tunggu dulu! Team Gai kan terkenal dengan tim yang selalu bergerak cepat jadi saat Tenten harus cepat juga mengikat guru Kakashi! Sudahlah Tenten! Ikuti saja rencanaku dulu, oke? Kalau tidak berhasil kita akan gunakan rencana yang lain.." seru Naruto.

* * *

Naruto, Tenten, dan teman-teman yang lain tidak menyadari kalau ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Orang tersebut berdiri dari atas pohon besar. Kedua matanya tertuju pada satu titik, yaitu gadis berambut cepol seperti panda. Kini orang yang menguping itu tersenyum menyeringai. Ia mulai merencanakan sesuatu dari dalam pikirannya. Lalu, segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sepertinya menarik."

* * *

Kini Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, dan Team Gai berjalan mengendap-ngendap mengikuti Kakashi dari belakang. Kakashi tidak mengetahui kalau murid-muridnya itu mengikutinya. Kakashi tetap berjalan santai sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang sebuah buku yang bertuliskan "Icha Icha Paradise" ._.

"Hoi Tenten! Cepat lakukan!" seru Naruto tidak sabaran. Tenten hanya mengangguk malas.

Pertama-tama, Tenten mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan hijaunya lalu ia mulai berjalan mengendap-ngendap mendekati Kakashi dari belakang. Sementara Naruto dan teman-temannya yang lain mengawasinya dari jarak aman. Setelah itu, Tenten membuka gulungannya dan mulai mengucapkan jurus. Tadaa... Akhirnya, keluarlah sebuah tali yang langsung mengikat tubuh Kakashi. Kakashi terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang. Sial.. Dia sudah terikat.

"Yeay! Berhasil!" seru Tenten. Naruto dan teman-temannya langsung datang menghampiri Tenten.

"Hehe... Kakashi-sensei. Maafkan aku, ya. Aku penasaran sekali dengan wajahmu dari balik masker ini," ujar Naruto tertawa kecil. Lalu, tangannya perlahan mulai mendekati masker di mulut Kakashi.

WUSSHH!

"EH?! BUNSHIN?!"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kakashi berubah menjadi sebuah batang pohon. Tenten terkejut. Lee menganga. Naruto menganga lebih lebar lagi.

"Kalian pikir, aku tidak tahu rencana kalian, hah?"

Kakashi tiba-tiba datang dan berjalan mendekati Naruto dan teman-temannya. Semuanya terkejut lalu mulai mengambil langkah seribu untuk kabur dari Kakashi. Tetapi...

BRUK!

"KYAA!"

Tenten terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Tenten terjatuh dimana kepalanya yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah. Ternyata Tenten terikat dengan tali dari gulungannya sendiri. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadarinya saat mengikat tubuh guru Kakashi. Sudah pasti Tenten menggerutu kesal. Ia mulai menyalahkan Naruto karena kejadian itu.

"Naruto.. Dasar sialan! ... Eh?"

Tenten menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud menolong Tenten. Tenten menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati.

"Ah... Terima kasih, sen...- KYAA!"

Saat Tenten menerima uluran tangan Kakashi dan baru saja ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menolongnya. Kakashi menarik tangan Tenten dan mendorongnya keras ke pohon yang di dekatnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Tenten sakit. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Tadi ia merasa sakit karena kepalanya membentur tanah yang sangat keras. Sekarang punggungnya yang sakit karena menabrak batang pohon yang keras. Ah, sepertinya nasibmu tidak beruntung hari ini, Tenten.

"Setelah mengikatku, memangnya aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja?" ujar Kakashi sambil mengangkat dagu Tenten ke atas dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya mengunci kedua tangan Tenten ke atas. Kini mereka berdua berhadap-hadapan. Tenten berusaha melepas tangan Kakashi dari kedua tangannya. Tetapi itu sulit. Kekuatannya tidak sama seperti Kakashi.

"Aduh! Kakashi-sensei.. Jangan salahkan Tenten, ya? Itu yang membuat rencana Naruto. Hehe.." ujar Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang diikuti oleh teman-teman yang lain.

Kakashi menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Sakura tetapi kini ia kembali menatap Tenten, "Aku tidak peduli. Gadis ini harus diberi pelajaran."

"Eh?" Sakura, Naruto, Lee, Neji, dan yang lainnya menatap Kakashi bingung.

Kakashi tersenyum menyeringai menatap iris hazel di hadapannya. Lalu, ia mulai mencium Tenten tentunya dengan mulutnya yang masih tertutup oleh masker. Tenten terkejut. Kini kedua mata Tenten membulat. Sakura dan Ino menganga. Naruto menganga. Lee terkejut, matanya yang bulat kini menjadi lebih bulat lagi. Neji hanya menatap pandangan di depannya sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sedangkan teman-teman yang lain terkejut dan ikut menganga.

"HEH?!"

Kakashi mencium Tenten lembut tetapi ada sedikit rasa terburu-buru dalam ciumannya. Sial. Bibir gadis ini mengingatkannya dengan cokelat yang biasa dibeli oleh rivalnya, Gai. Manis dan Adiktif. Kakashi semakin gencar mencium bibir Tenten. Sedangkan Tenten? Gadis itu tetap membuka matanya dan bola matanya membulat lebar.

 _Astaga... Ciuman pertamaku.._ batin Tenten terkejut. Sayang sekali, ciuman pertamanya harus di rebut oleh orang lain. Padahal dia ingin yang menjadi ciuman pertamanya adalah Neji.

"Masker sialan!"

Kakashi menghentikan ciumannya dan langsung membuka masker nya. Ia memiliki cara agar wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh murid-muridnya. Ia hanya ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Tenten. Tenten terkejut dengan wajah tampan di hadapannya.

 _Kami-sama.. Ini serius wajah Kakashi-sensei? Kenapa... Ia begitu tampan_ batin Tenten.

Kakashi kembali mencium bibir Tenten. Ia meraup bibir Tenten rakus. Kini hanya ada rasa nafsu yang ada dalam dirinya. Tenten menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan Kakashi menguasainya dalam kendalinya. Awalnya ciumannya yang ganas itu berubah menjadi lembut tetapi kini berubah kembali menjadi ganas. Lebih ganas dari sebelumnya.

 _Cokelat._

Itu yang berada di pikiran Kakashi, sementara bibirnya tetap mencium bibir Tenten.

 _Tampan._

Itu yang berada di pikiran Tenten. Ia menutup kedua matanya sambil membayangkan wajah tampan Kakashi yang sebelumnya diperlihatkan kepadanya. Sementara, bibirnya dikendalikan oleh bibir Kakashi.

Setelah berciuman cukup lama, secara perlahan Kakashi melepas bibirnya dari bibir Tenten. Lalu, kembali memakai maskernya cepat. Ia tidak ingin murid-muridnya yang lain tahu wajahnya. Setelah kembali memakai maskernya. Kakashi menatap wajah yang memerah di hadapannya. Sementara Tenten sibuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Bibirmu manis. Seperti coklat."

"Kapan-kapan aku boleh mencobanya lagi, kan?" Kakashi tersenyum menyeringai lalu pergi meninggalkan Tenten. Sementara Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Neji, dan lainnya masih dalam ekpresi wajah terkejutnya.

BRUK!

"TENTEN!"

Setelah Kakashi pergi. Lalu, Tenten terjatuh ke tanah dan pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

* * *

Haloooo'-'/)

Bertemu lagi dengan Savo-chan \^o^/

Maaf kalau fic ini terlalu banyak percakapan. Entah kenapa, ini mengalir begitu saja di kepalaku. Kkkkkk~ Oh ya, maafkan adegan ciumannya ya :(

Ehm, fanfic Tenten yang crack pair itu jarang banget. Biasanya pasangan Tenten kalau di fanfic itu Neji. Nah, makanya aku buat fanfic dengan pair KakaTen. Hehe :D

Ada yang mau request fic Tenten? Jadi kalian request fic Tenten dengan crack pair. Kalian bisa request siapa aja kecuali Naruto (Karena aku NaruHina hard shipper) ^_^

Mungkin habis ini aku bakal buat fanfic Sasori - Tenten. Tapi... Enggak tahu juga sih.. :p

Akhir kata...

Don't forget to review \^o^/ Itu bisa membuatku semangat lagi untuk membuat fic selanjutnya ^_^


End file.
